Shadow Bane Academy
by Psychopathic Riga
Summary: Everyone in this school is secretly a mythical creature. A really special examination is coming up just before summer solstice. Well, everything seems normal. But when one of your friends is plotting something like a war between the humans and the mythical creatures? Definitely not cool. (OCs needed, rated T for language and future battles, AU)
1. Chapter 0

**WARNING, BORING A/N THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU AHEAD, PROCEED WITH CAUTION**

Okay, I'm making a new story because I have a writer's block on Price of Immortality. By the way, school's starting today so I might not update frequently. This is another school themed story...he's, I know that I failed on my last attempt but...oh well *shrugs*. I've this idea for awhile now. I've been trying to make it into a manga but sadly, I can't draw buildings, sceneries and backgrounds.

I have no idea why the story plot for this thing is so similar to Rosario Vampire...O.o And why do I get the feeling of writing **slightly** inspired by ShowOffXD's story? Check it out by the way, it's awesome. Random shoutout for friends time! : D

BloodshedVampire! GET YOUR ASS BACK INTO THE MFB WORLD AND UPDATE!

ShadowSlayer2013, WHEN ARE YOU GONNA RETURN? THE GUMMY BEARS I PREPARED FOR THE SLEEPOVER IS ABOUT TO ROT!

My tiny amount of followers and fellow author/authoresses, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!

* * *

Story plot:

Everyone in this school is secretly a mythical creature. A really special examination is coming up just before summer solstice. Well, everything seems normal. But when one of your friends is plotting something like a war between the humans and the mythical creatures? Definitely not cool.

* * *

I'm only accepting 5 OCs and only two of them can have a romantic relationship. (Not including my own OCs)

OC form:

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age (13-16):

Personality:

Species (no angels or demons and please don't repeat others):

Appearance (human form):

Appearance (creature form):

Weapons (sword, claws, fangs..etc):

Outfit (school):

Outfit (casual):

Outfit (training):

Outfit (formal):

Outfit (sleepwear):

Outfit (swimwear):

Outfit (epic final battle):

Dorm (colour theme only, design is default):

Crush:

How he/she acts around her/him:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Others:

* * *

**Just a bunch of notes**

-note: this is AU so Ryuga is alive

-note: but because of my evilness, he is not available as a crush, thank you

-note: cussing is enabled in this story

-note: lemons and yaoi/yuri are disabled

-note: please be brief on the form or I might die reading them again

-note: no 'read on profile' or 'here's/ I'll send you the link' stuff for the form

-note: PM only

-note: follow/favourite is highly encouraged

-note: flaming is enabled

-note: I'm going to sleep, bye...

* * *

OCs so far: (Name/Gender/Age/Species/Crush/Owner)

1) Kimiko Yamisaki-Girl-13-Devil-Nova Celeston-Me

2) Teruko Hitomi-Girl-15-Angel-none-Me

3) Setsuko Kishatu-Girl-16-Snow Woman-Kage Ankko-Me

4) Nova Celeston-Boy-16-Dragon-Kimiko Yamisaki-Me

5) Kage Ankko-Boy-16-Nine Tails-Setsuko Kishatu-Me

6) Rex-Boy-15-Neko-none-showoffXD

7) Yami Kodomo-boy-16-Okami-none-YamiGingka14

8) Laurie Avery Connors-girl-16-Mermaid-Nile-InsanityQueen

9) Ryua Asahina-girl-16-Neko-Chris-RyuugaAndSakyo

10) Bryony-girl-15-Dragon Wolf Hybrid-none-TheAlmightyFirehawk

* * *

Random short story to keep me from suspended:

"Tsubasa! Can you get me my scissors?" I yelled across the room. Either Tsubasa was ignoring me or he didn't hear me. I yelled once more at a glass shattering volume.

"Holy mother of Neptune, Riga! Stop yelling!" Tsubasa ran down the ridiculously long stairs. "Here." He handed me the item I asked for. It took him 3 hours to climb those stairs. Should I tell him that I installed an escalator and a lift? Naw, maybe not.

I stared at Tsubasa smiling creepily while snipping the air with my scissors. "Uh oh, what are you plotting?" Tsubasa slowly backed away. I pounced on him and gave him a fabulous haircut. During which, he kept screaming like a little girl yelling about his hair.

This is the truth behind Tsubasa's hairstyle in the Zero G series...not. I made him bald. He had to wear a wig for that series. :P

* * *

More random short story:

Kyoya sat staring at the ceiling fan. Behind him was Masamune dancing ballet to a heavy metal music, which was a normal scene. Further behind, Gingka was hatching an egg in a turkey costume. Much more further, Kenta was swimming in his pyjamas on a random roof. Much much much more further, a missile flew right into Kyoya's house, exploding in his face, making Kyoya wake up in shock from his dream.

Kyoya looked around, Dunamis was hitting a toaster with a laptop. Aguma was neighing and galloping around like a horse. Chris was killing a sofa with a frozen cheesecake. "This has got to be another dream." Kyoya pinched himself to make sure. It hurts. Kyoya's non existent hand phone suddenly started ringing.

"Hello, Kyoya? Sorry about that." Nile said through the phone.

"Huh? What for?" Kyoya asked confused.

"Because you're in my dream." Nile said.

"What? Why wouldn't you just dream about yourself instead?" Kyoya yelled.

"Because you are in Nile's dream inside my dream." The talking zebra suddenly said from out the dream box thingy.

"No, you're not completely correct. You are all just part of my random short story." Riga typed into her tablet with the me gusta face on.


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm so sorry that it took a long time to finish. I'm busy with school work and I can't decide on which plot I should use for this chapter.**

**Bryony: This is actually version 2. 0. 3**

**Laurie: What? I don't understand. Why is it 2. 0. 3 instead of 2?**

**Me: I rewrote this same story plot thrice. Anyway, someone say the disclaimer.**

**Setsuko: Riga doesn't own the MFB characters that will show up soon, most OCs excluding me, Kage, Nova, Teruko and Kimiko.**

* * *

(Kimiko's POV)

I looked around holding the same letter most people held in their hands, the acceptance letter for Shadow Bane Academy. The letter was already opened and I read it a few times too much that I could even recite it. There was not much written on it anyway, all it said was to find my dorm and proceed to the said training room as soon as possible.

I tore the paper into half then stuffed it in my bag. It was a habit of mine to dispose something unused anymore. Following my instincts, I walked towards where the dorm should be. The school did provide a map for us so it won't be anywhere near hard I guess.

* * *

(Bryony's POV)

Today is the day the first years enter this very school and also the day I turn into a senior. I'm a second year now and we seniors have the duty to train the newcomers in our special one on one training lessons. After all, they have a little surprise exam waiting for them at the end of the semester.

(Note: they don't sort the students by age or grades but by years)

I walked briskly as I headed over to the training room that I was assigned to. I was told to coach a mermaid girl called Laurie Avery Conners. Why did they assign me to her anyway? I'm a dragon-wolf hybrid and has nothing to do with her species. How do they expect me to teach her?

I sighed as I thought about how it would be to teach a newbie. That's when I noticed a girl wandering around looking lost dragging her luggage.

"Hey, are you lost or something? I thought that you were told to put away your stuff in your dorms first." I said. "Yeah, this place is like a maze. Do you by chance know which way is the dorm?" The lime green eyed girl asked. She has long cocoa brown hair that reaches her shoulders in a side pony tail with bangs on her right side of her forehead and an hour glass body figure.

"Uh, yeah, you just enter the hallway on the right side of the main hall. The way to the hall is just a few turns off this spot. Turn right at the end of this hallway then right again. You should be able to see the path to the main hall from there." I answered.

"Thanks! I'm Laurie by the way, maybe we'll meet again." Laurie smiled and ran off heading to another direction, reuniting with two other girls, leaving me stood dumbfounded. She is my soon to be apprentice. "What the fuck just happened?" I asked myself as I entered the training room.

* * *

(Laurie's POV)

"I told you you should've asked, Kimiko. Sheesh." I said to the black haired girl. She has raven black straight hair, black eyes and olive skin tone. She has an average body figure of a normal 16 year old.

"How is it my fault?" Kimiko exclaimed. "Well, you were the one who looked so confident and volunteered to lead. Plus, you're too scared to even ask." Setsuko said coldly.

Setsuko is the girl with icy blue hair tied in a pony tail that spreads out like an explosion, golden eyes and pale skin. She too has an hourglass figure like me. But the only difference is that she accepts and is proud of it while I hated it. People just like to tease me for it back then.

"And you have a brother here, why didn't you just ask him to guide us?" Kimiko retorted, she was fuming. "I can't even contact him and he never even bothered to help!" Setsuko said back, pointing her finger at Kimiko's nose.

"Oh, do it's a fight you want?"

"Bring it on then!"

Both girls glared at each other, then jumped into their fighting stance. "Can you both bitches stop arguing before I smack you two in the ass? Just follow me and I'll lead this time!" I screamed. I've had enough of their arguing, it's so annoying.

Both finally stopped and followed me obediently. Most importantly, they both stayed quiet. They thought I didn't notice the both of the. Glaring daggers at each other though. I just don't wanna care too much about them as long as they won't get me into trouble. Note to self, Kimiko is a direction idiot, never let her lead ever again...and I totally meant it.

* * *

(Rex's POV)

I strolled around in the main hall. I've already visited my dorm. Apparently, I'll be sharing it with one of the seniors which haven't been decided yet. All I knew was that it is definitely a guy and I have no interest in guys, I'm not gay. Since I didn't wanna get into class that early...I'm not ditching, I swear. I decided to go for a gal hunt in the main hall.

After waiting a bit, I spotted three pretty girls walking out of the training hall. After all, they said patience is woman...I MEANT GOLDEN! I briskly walked to a spot they'll surely pass and struck a super cool pose.

"Hey, beautiful." I greeted as I made a whistling sound. They ignored and passed right through me as if I don't even exist. I blocked their path. "Why did you girls ignore me? I'm so handsome that you all should be like crushing on me by now." I complained.

"Uh, who are you?" The cocoa haired girl asked. "Why, I'm Rex, the world's most handsome man." I replied. "Uhm...cool, I guess? Nice meeting you, Rex. I'm Laurie, this is Kimiko and Setsuko." She introduced the black and blue haired girls.

"Black hair covering half of the forehead, deep sea blue eyes and tanned skin. It's just normal guy traits, you're not like super handsome or something. " (Heartbreak rank 1.)

"But I look quite muscular." I exclaimed. "And I'm the best leader ever!"

"Pssh, my brother is better than that, and handsome too. Who do you think you are, blocking our road just to talk shit about yourself?" Setsuko said and left herself. (Heartbreak rank 2.)

"OMG, I'm so sorry, Rex. These two just had a fight so their not in such a good mood now. Maybe you try befriending them next time?" Laurie apologised. Kimiko just pouted, facing some random direction.

"Them? You mean we are already friends?" I said. "Yeah, if you insist. Anyways, we gotta go. See you around." Laurie waved goodbye and left with the raven haired chic.

Seems like I'll have a better chance at hitting on Laurie than the other girls that I've met so far. She seems nice. I thought as I grabbed and played with a ball of yarn that I kept in my pocket. As a cat humanoid, how can I not love yarns? Yarn are fun, especially when you get tangled up in it...well, sorta.

* * *

**Me: Sorry if your OC hadn't shown up yet.**

**Setsuko: She planned on introducing all at once but failed.**

**Me: Yeah, so they'll most probably appear in the next chapter.**

**Teruko: That's a damn lot of POVs there.**

**Kage: And your story sucks as usual.**

**Me: *kicks him off server* Anyway, review, I love reading reviews. In fact, the lack of reviews are the only reason that I discontinue stories, :)**


End file.
